


Four Turtlenecks

by KaylaShay



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas - 2013 [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is home and Gibbs isn't letting him out of his sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Turtlenecks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawk_soaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 400  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine  
>  **Written For** : [12 Days of Ficmas - Day 04](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/tag/collection%3A%20ficmas%202013) for hawk_soaring
> 
> Sequel to [Wanted to Tell You...](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/207471.html)

Outside of the weight loss and exhaustion, Tony was physically okay. Emotionally, he was a wreck. When he awoke in Gibbs' arms on Christmas afternoon, he didn't hesitate in telling Gibbs exactly what his assignment had entailed. With each detail Tony provided, he could see Gibbs' anger increasing.

Due to his upbringing and Vance's dislike for him, Tony had been selected as the man who could infiltrate a pedophile and human trafficking ring. Over the course of five months, he'd seen things that had killed something inside of him. The only thing that kept him going was the hope that he could save future kids from the group he was trying to bring down.

Then everything had gone to hell when he'd been made. Turned out one of his dad's former colleagues was part of the ring. Tony had barely escaped and he was sure he had a tail. He'd laid low and slowly made his way across the country and back to the only person who could keep him safe… Gibbs.

Reluctantly, Tony convinced Gibbs that he needed to go in and report. Even though he'd needed to run fast, he'd still managed to grab the evidence he'd been amassing. It would bring down enough men to justify the hell he'd been through.

The entire time, Gibbs had been at his side and Tony couldn't be more thankful. He'd even stood silently near the doors as Ducky had given him a check over. Luckily, he was given the all clear with instructions to build up his appetite. Tony knew there would be many steaks in his future.  
Once they were home again and Tony had consumed his steak under Gibbs' watchful eye, the man pulled two wrapped presents from under the tree. Tony hadn't even kept track of the holidays as he'd been on the run, so he tried to not accept the gifts. But after a hard glare, Tony acquiesced.

The first revealed a house key nestled jewelry box that also held a gold ring. With shaking hands, Gibbs had slipped the ring on Tony's finger and said he was never letting him go again.

The second was a package of four turtlenecks from Sears, a size smaller than Tony normally wore. Tony just gave Gibbs a raised eyebrow.

"Sent McGee for 'em while you were busy. You're gonna need 'em."

Then Gibbs proceeded to welcome Tony home.


End file.
